Untitled GaLe
by m3n0ty0u
Summary: Levy catches Gajeel and decides to take action in claiming her man. Rated M for a reason don't get offended.


AN: This is the first time I've posted anything I have written, usually I keep them to myself but I find these two fascinating and started working on a multi-chapter story but got sidetracked with this oneshot. I have a two hour commute to work so I wrote this on the bus. Like it or Hate it doesn't matter it's part of the internet now. Cheers and Jeers welcome!

* * *

><p>He didn't have sex with these women he merely paid for their services. For seven days a year since he was fifteen he'd<p>

been doing this. In the beginning it was multiple times a day but at 21 he was now able to control it to once a day. The

woman wasn't particularly ugly but was definitely used, she had wrinkles that showed more age then she had and her

makeup is caked on like a woman desperate to reclaim the youth she wasted on her knees. He put his large hand on the

back of her head as she took his engorged length into her well-practiced mouth. He is drunk, he was always drunk when he

did this. He knew who his mate was but didn't deserve her. She was an angel; her hands weren't stained like his. He knew

how she felt, he knew she loved him despite all he'd done to her but he couldn't love himself let alone her.

The thought of her hardened his cock the woman moaned as he thrust harder forcing himself down her throat as he

released his seed. "Fuck, Levy" He whispered. He heard a slight gasp from further down the alley. He could smell her scent

from the tears that fell to the ground. The woman looked up at him commenting on his barely softened member. "Fuck

off." He dropped a sack of jewels at her feet. Then zipped himself back up. The scent was faint but she'd been there, she'd

seen him, she'd heard him, she'd shed tears for him. He headed towards home.

* * *

><p>She ran never dropping "silent thief", she ran hard and as fast as she could. WHY Gajeel, Why? Things had been going<p>

well; they were friends, close friends. She was sure he had feelings for her why would he go to some whore when all he had

to do was ask? Levy stopped running she looked around taking in her surroundings. She was in the forest outside of

Magnolia too tired to continue. She climbed a tree to hide and try to unscramble her thoughts. She knew what time of year

it was. Natsu had gone on a solo mission with Happy in search of his father like he had done for the past five years at this

time. Gajeel usually left but he in on probation for destroying a village when capturing a few dark mages. The master had

started punishing unnecessary damages in attempts to curb Fairy Tail's destructive reputation. Did Natsu do the same thing?

Did he hired Lady's of the evening as well? Is that why he leaves? Levy fell asleep with one thought on her mind. It was only

day six.

* * *

><p>It had been a terrible day. After getting home he'd yelled at Lily and they fought until neither could move, exhausted was<p>

the only way he could get any sleep and that had been restless. At the guild he had grunted and growled at everyone, even

Juvia left him alone though concern was clearly written across her face. Each year that passed once your mate had been

found but not claimed got harder and harder this was his second year not claiming his Shrimp. What would next year be

like?

She never showed up at the guild, Lily had inquired where she was and learned that she never came home last night. That

put Gajeel in a panic, maybe she was hurt and it would be his fault for being too scared to claim her. He searched all day

alone leaving Lily with Wendy and Charle. Angry at not finding her he went home to shower before he went out to find

release.

Upon stepping out of the shower he caught her scent. She was here! He followed the scent to his bedroom but didn't see

here. The door closed behind him. He turned around and there she was standing in stiletto heels and a floor length leather

trench coat. Her hair unbound, blue locks framing her pale face. Frozen in his spot he could only stare at her, her lips curled

into a subtle smile her eyes filled with love and desire. She moved towards him her heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

Gajeel watched the sway of her hips as she approached her eyes never leaving his. When she was close enough she put a

hand on his broad chest "Sit" she demanded pushing him back on the bed. She opened her coat revealing a black lace teddy

and thigh high stockings. Gajeel swallowed as he took in the sight of her a slight blush formed on her cheeks as he stared at

her. "Levy" he moaned trying to adjust his towel to hide his growing erection. "Don't" she said as she took the towel off

devouring the sight of a fully naked and aroused Gajeel. Levy reached out and caressed him her hand not wrapping all

around as she gently stroked up and down running her thumb over the tip. A moan escaped from deep inside him as he

raised his hands to grasp her, but she pulled away "tut tut, no touching" she teased. She grabbed both his wrist in her hands

and placed them back on the bed. She resumed stroking him then bent down and took his cock in her warm mouth. She

sucked then ran her tongue up and down the sides and over the tip, Gajeel couldn't hold back his moans, Her mouth was a

thousand times better than any of the women that have taken him. She was obviously lacking in experience but her

enthusiasm made up for it. She tried to take him all but it was too much for her. He came suddenly with her name on his

lips. All restraint fled as his dragon instructs took hold, he pulled Levy up and put her on his lap, his lips crashing against her

s, his tongue demanding entrance which she granted with a moan. He loved her taste, the scent of her arousal, the feel of

her skin under his hands, and the moans that escaped from her as his hands and lips explored her. His hands moved down

her body following her womanly curves one had stopped to caress her plump laced covered ass the other moving back up

to her breast. She threw her head back and let out a loud moan as his thumb brushed over her nipple. He started kissing

down her neck leaving little bruised and bites all the way down making her groan in pleasure he panties getting wetter as she

rolled her hips against his.

In an instant her teddy is ripped from her body and she was laid out on the bed with Gajeel's mouth sucking and biting

across her chest. Her hands wrapped around his hair as his wandered her body. His thumb strummed over her clit while

exploring her nether regions. "Gajeel…Please…" she panted as she thrust her hips forward urging his digits to explore her hot

insides. He moved her panties aside and slid a finger into her moist love tunnel. She gasped in pleasure and her hips urged

him deeper, "yesss" it came out as a hiss, her eyes closed as she rode the wave fast approaching. He tried being patient he

tried to get her tiny body ready to accept him but he couldn't wait anymore. Panties ripped to shreds he positioned himself

above her capturing her lips in a lust filled kiss than while she is destracted he slammed into her. She screamed at pain as

tears came to her eyes. He kissed her softly as he caressed her softly letting her get use to his size. There was no blood so

he knew she wasn't a virgin but he was probably bigger than whoever she had slept with. He slowly started moving and she

started meeting his thrust. "Your mine Levy; no one else can have you ever." He whispered harshly against her ear pulling

her closer as he increased his speed, she moaned and arched back as she met each of his trust. No one would see this but

him, her eyes glazed with lust, her skin glistening with sweat as the moonlight shined through the window. Her nails tore

down his back as she moved closer and closer to her climax. They moved at a frenzied pace a sense of urgency taking over

as they continued. He bit down on her neck drawing blood with his fans and marking her has his mate as they both peaked,

Levy's walls pulsing and milking the seed from his cock. They stayed like that Panting and basking in the afterglow. After

awhile Levy got up, her heels once again the sound as she slipped on her coat. She kissed him on the cheek, "see you

tomorrow, Gajeel." She left his room and headed home.

* * *

><p>The sun filtered through the windows making Levy wake up. She stretched and headed to the shower. Finally they were<p>

together, she thought as she cleaned his scent from her body. I knew he would never make the first move. She smiled

brightly as she admired the bite mark on her neck, she knew it was permanent, a reminder to everyone that she is claimed.

She walked to the guild to break her fast. Mira quirked an eye at the unseasonal turtle neck and shit eating grin Levy was

wearing. "Have a good night?" Mira asked setting Levy's usual in front of her. Levy just nodded. Gajeel came in the whole

guild noticed he was less tense and, despite trying to hide it, had a package in his hands. Silently Levy followed Gajeel to his

usual table in the back. She created a few bits of iron and they ate in silence. The whole guild watched with bated breath

trying to figure out what was going on. When they finished eating he slid the package towards her. She took it with a smile,

adoring the look of love in his eyes instead of his usual anger and apathy. She opened it, there was a key on top of a pile of

lace that she could only think was a replacement to the one he ripped. She laughed but only pulled the key out while placing

the rest in her bag. "Guess I'll go pack" she said slipping the key in her pocket and giving him a kiss on the lips. The whole

guild erupted in cheer despite it being so early a party started to celebrate the newest couple. "Why didn't you stay last

night?" He asked trying to avoid the fight that had broken out over who lost the bets placed with Cana.

Levy laughed a blush forming as she looked down bashfully. "I didn't want anyone to see me walking home in just a coat."

Gajeel laughed a belly rumbling laugh. "I love you" he said as he kissed the top of her head.


End file.
